1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electronic circuits, and more particularly to a method for protecting electronic circuits against harsh environments.
2. Disclosure Information
Many environments in which electronic circuits are used present harsh conditions which are detrimental to the performance and/or life expectancy of the circuit components. For example, in some automotive applications circuit components must be able to withstand severe vibrations, drastic temperature fluctuations (e.g., between -40.degree. C. and 125.degree. C.), corrosive and/or particle-laden exhaust fumes, high atmospheric moisture content, and so forth.
Various approaches are known for protecting electronic circuits from such harsh environmental conditions. One such approach is to provide a cover or housing of some sort around at least some portion of the circuit. Another approach is to pot the whole circuit or portions thereof in an epoxy, silicone, or other compound.
However, these and other previously known approaches often suffer from one or more drawbacks. For example, potting a circuit may protect it from gross exposure to water and other harmful fluids, but typically does not protect against gradual seepage of such fluids through the potting material and into the electronics over time. Likewise, providing a cover or housing over or about the electronics may suffer the same disadvantage. Furthermore, even if a cover or housing is generally well sealed against water penetration, over time moisture may nonetheless permeate into and accumulate in the interior of such covers or housings, which may detrimentally affect the functioning and/or useful life of the circuit.
It would be desirable, therefore, to provide some means for protecting an electronic circuit against the above-mentioned harmful environmental conditions without the aforementioned drawbacks.